


Elemental

by Simplyhannahxx



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alive Vernon Boyd & Erica Reyes, Allison Argent & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Allison Argent is alive, Alpha Derek Hale, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Beta Scott McCall, Elemental Magic, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, F/M, Good Theo Raeken, M/M, Mage Stiles Stilinski, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Multi, Sane Peter Hale, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, Stiles Stilinski & Isaac Lahey are Sciles, Theo Raeken & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, ooc Stiles Stilinski, ooc allison argent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2018-12-30 23:20:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12119448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Simplyhannahxx/pseuds/Simplyhannahxx
Summary: “There's someone out here,” Stiles started, turning slowly to look at his mate's sister. “They broke the runes, the protection spell that I had up. Of course, they're back up and running, but still.”Derek opened his mouth to say something to his 'husband', before Allison – Stiles' best friend, had spoke.“Sti, there's no one out here.. The wolves would have heard them.” She stated, and the supernatural creatures around her agreed. Stiles glared at them slightly, not happy that they didn't believe him, before turning.“Fine, you all go back. I'm going to go find them.”ORIn which The Hale Pack meets Rick Grimes' Group





	1. Body Language

**Author's Note:**

> The name Arcadia comes from the Greek Mythology story of Lycaon, the King of Arcadia.
> 
> Scott and Stiles are not best friends in this story. Instead of Sciles, It's Stisaac.
> 
> The time zone for The Walking Dead is set after Terminus, but before Father Gabriel comes in - though, it's loosely based. The time zone for Teen Wolf is not set in or after any particular season, simply because it is extremely loosely based.
> 
> \- hannah

**“Stiles!”** Cora whispered at her brother-in-law, trying to get the boy's attention. He had zoned out, a curious look in his eyes as he looked in the opposite direction that the group had been in.

Derek, Cora, Boyd, Isaac, Allison, and Stiles were out in the woods, scouting and making sure that no one or nothing had been around their 'territory'.

About a mile from their home, they had stopped, when Stiles had claimed that he had felt something.

He had said that someone entered the land, breaking the runes and spells, temporarily, as they crossed. It was crazy, really. If anyone had been anywhere near them, the werewolves would have known – they would have heard the shuffling, or anything that indicated movement.

Especially since there hadn't appeared to be any walkers around.

“There's someone out here,” Stiles started, turning slowly to look at his mate's sister. “They broke the runes, the protection spell that I had up. Of course, they're back up and running, but still.”

Derek opened his mouth to say something to his 'husband', before Allison – Stiles' best friend, had spoke.

“Sti, there's no one out here.. The wolves would have heard them.” She stated, and the supernatural creatures around her agreed. Stiles glared at them slightly, not happy that they didn't believe him, before turning.

“Fine, you all go back. I'm going to go find them.”

And he fled, his movements so fast that it almost gave the group whiplash. They called after him, even tried to find him by scent. But Stiles being Stiles, made sure that they couldn't trace him, that they couldn't find him.

Derek and Stiles' protector's – Isaac and Allison, didn't like it.

* * *

It was quiet all around. The only sound that Rick Grimes heard was the heavy breathing of his group, and the quiet coos of Judith.

It was weird, not hearing the groans and sounds from the walkers, but hearing nothing but the comfort of his group.

“What are we doing?” Glenn asked, falling into step with Rick. “It's going to get dark soon. We need shelter, and water. Judith needs to eat something.”

But as he finished speaking, there was a crunching sound of a branch breaking. Now alert, the men and women of the group circled around Maggie – who had been holding Judith – for protection from the possible threat.

They stayed quiet, all looking around at their surroundings. Rick and Daryl – with them being at the front and closer to the sound of the noise, moved towards the sound of movement.

The shuffling grew a bit louder as the thing, or person, got closer. Daryl moved closer, his crossbow raised as the person rounded the tree, coming into view – though, he wasn't looking up, he had been looking down and mumbling to himself.

He only looked up, when he noticed there were people around him, and a man pointing a crossbow towards his head. The man jumped back, putting a hand on the right side of his chest, as if the group in front of him had gave him a heart attack.

“Can you not point that thing at me? Your finger might slip.” He spoke, glancing back and forth between Daryl and the rest of Rick's group. “I'm assuming that you guys are the only ones that has walked onto this land?”

At that question, all guns and weapons were raised onto him, a couple of the group members stepping closer to the boy.

“Chill, chill! I'm not here to hurt you, any of you.” The boy spoke, “My name is Stiles, I... felt like someone had been near me. No one comes through these woods, not unless you count the people that are apart of my community.”

“Your community? Aren't you a little young?” Rick asked, skeptically.

“My husband and I, we run it. We have almost 20 people.” Stiles said, before he grimaced. “Why am I telling you all this, you could be bad guys.”

“Your husband?” Abraham asked, a little shocked that someone this young could be married.

“Yes, my husband.” He said, annoyed. “I have a husband, though it isn't legal, any more questions?”

Daryl glared at the kid in front of him, before he studied the boy's body language.

“He's fine,” Daryl spoke, glancing at Rick, before looking back at the boy. “Look at his body language, he's harmless.”

_Harmless isn't exactly the word that I would use_. Stiles thought, before smiling brightly.

“Do you have anywhere to go?” Stiles asked, looking over the group with curiosity. “We have food, showers, clothing, houses. We could help you, and you can come and go as you please. We only have a few rules. You all could stay however long you want to.”

“You're offering us a place to go?” Rick questioned, stepping forward, and past Daryl. “No questions asked, no reassurance that we won't turn out to be bad guys.”

“You guys have a baby, and I can just look at you guys to know that you're the good guys. It's a gift.” Stiles spoke, “You all look like hell, I'm sure you could use a shower and food. The community is about a mile up the road, there's a shortcut that we could use.”

“What about your husband? Doesn't he run it with you? Shouldn't you consult with him about us?” Maggie asked, stepping forward just an ounce, Judith still in her arms.

“Derek doesn't take part in these types of decisions. He more in charge of making runs and pairing up people for them. Lydia, my second in command, and I are in charge of who enters Arcadia – the community. We're also in charge of anything that occurs or happens in Arcadia. So there's that.”

Maggie was about to speak before he cut her off.

“I've invited you all to come, and I don't even know your names.” Stiles spoke, “Stiles Stilinski, Leader and Head Counsel Member of Arcadia, and you are?”

“Rick Grimes,” The bearded man stepped forward, offering Stiles his hand to shake, at which Stiles took, before turning and pointing as he went through the group “This is Daryl, Glenn, Maggie – Glenn's wife, Rosita, Abraham, Carol, Eugene, Michonne, Tara, Sasha, Bob, Tyreese, my boy – Carl, and my little girl – Judith.”

Stiles opened his mouth, about to speak before he closed it, due to hearing shouts behind him. Allison and Isaac had finally caught up to him. The shouts had quickly gotten louder as they had gotten closer, and soon the two emerged from the woods.

On sight, Allison, not knowing who the strangers were near her Alpha's Mate and best friend, rose her bow and arrow. She had it aimed at Daryl, who had unconsciously rose his crossbow, and pulling Stiles behind her.

Her eyes were stone, her face had been emotionless, and her jaw was locked. Isaac had moved to stand beside Allison, his features appearing the same as her's.

“Isaac, Alli.. Calm down. They aren't going to hurt me, or you.” Stiles huffed, stepping out from behind his two best friends. He sent an apologetic look to Rick's group, before turning towards the duo. “Where's Derek or Cora? Boyd?”

Allison, reluctantly, loosening her grip on the bow string, and directing her attention to the boy in front of her.

“I sent Derek home, Cora went with him. When you ran off,” Allison glared at Stiles. “He was all grumpy and snappy, I got sick of it. Boyd went to get whatever it was that Melissa needed, Scott and my dad went with him.”

Stiles nodded, before turning to the group in front of them.

“Shall we go?”


	2. Welcome to Arcadia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles explains the three rules of Arcadia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, hello!
> 
> this chapter is super short, I apologize, as I'm kinda busy today.
> 
> The Hale Pack is introduced in the next chapter! Erica is Erica, Kira is a smol baby, and Liam is awkward when Theo is around  
> [thank you for the kudos/comments, lovebugs!]

**“There's three rules in Arcadia, only three.”** Stiles said, looking back at the group behind him as he walked. He glanced over Rick's people, to look at Isaac, making sure that he was okay – the taller man had never been good around strangers. “One, guidance. The counsel is made up of 5 members; myself, Derek Hale, Lydia Martin, my dad, and Kira Yukimura – a katana wielding badass.”

The large set of people were traveling through the woods, taking a shortcut instead of the main road.

Allison was walking beside him, not wanting to leave his side in the presence of strangers, even though she knew that he could take care of himself.

Isaac, being the only wolf out of the three, had trailed the group – just in case anyone tried anything. His alpha and his best friend's father would most likely murder him if he let anything happened to Stiles.

“Two, order. We have order, and a certain way of doing or deciding things.” Stiles continues, ducking to miss a tree branch before he hit it. “Rick, I assume that everyone has a say in your group, right? It's the same in ours, but the deciding vote is dependent on the counsel. We all just want what's best for our people, yeah? Everyone in our group, we have known for forever, years. Most of us went to school together. Their opinion matters the most to me.”

The group behind him nodded, understanding where he was coming from, before Rick spoke up.

“We'll be out of your hair as soon as possible. We don't want to screw up your way of living, until then, we will stay out of the way.”

Suddenly, Stiles stopped, causing everyone to abruptly stop in their place.

Which made Allison pause, looking back at Isaac in confusion.

“You won't be in our way. There's enough room in Arcadia for all of us, and then some. When we cleared out the section of the gated community, we started off with a small section. Only 3 houses. Now, we have around 15 houses to live, and a couple more that contains storage and food. We've only been here, Georgia, for around a year and a half.”

“So, you all weren't already here? You know, in Georgia?” Sasha questioned, looking at Stiles as if he was the weirdest thing that she has ever met.

“We're from California,” Isaac said, quietly, for the first time since they had been walking. All eyes snapped towards him, slightly shocked that the boy actually spoke up. “It got bad up there, we traveled and traveled, moving from place to place until we ended up here. We haven't moved since.”

It was quiet after Isaac finished, but only for a couple of minutes, before Stiles spoke again.

“Zac, why don't you go ahead of us? We're about 10 minutes from home, you're faster than Alli.” The alpha-mate suggested, noticing how uncomfortable Isaac's features looked. “Tell Derek, Lydia, and whoever else about our new found tenants.”

Isaac nodded, walking around Rick and his lot, stopping at Stiles and Allison. He leaned down, whispering something into her ear, before leaning back up and whacking Stiles on the back of his head.

“Ow, what the hell?” Stiles yelped, looking at, a now running, Isaac. “Why are you such an asshole?”

“It's my best quality!” Isaac shouted back, before disappearing through the woods.

* * *

The group arrived back at Arcadia within 15 minutes. Only stopping once when Judith started to cry.

“Before we go in, I forgot something...” Stiles trailed off, stopping his movements from opening the back gate and turning, “The third rule? It's respect. We, the group inside and myself, will show you respect, if you show us. I, nor anyone else in there, takes well to disrespect. I guess neither of you do either.”

“We got it. Respect, for respect.” Carl spoke, adjusting Judith on his side as Tyreese handed her over.

Stiles looked over at Allison, who was biting her lip, before they both nodded.

Alli took her quiver off of her back, placing it and her bow on the ground beside the gate.

“Welcome to Arcadia.”

And she pulled the gate open, revealing a clean town and a group of people.


	3. Meetings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rick Grimes' group meets Derek and some others.

**The two groups were segregated.** Rick's group were still on one side of the fence, while Stiles' group were still in their community. Stiles had ran to a tall man with dark hair, as soon as the gate had been fully opened.

 

They were all just standing around, it was quiet, and awkward. No one moved, no one talked, the only thing exchanged had been a few glares.

 

But there was something that Rick had noticed, the group in front of his had no weapons. Not unless you count the japanese girl with a katana - Kira, Rick vaguely remembered as her name, and Allison.

 

Other than the girls, no one else carried a gun or sword. He found that weird, uncommon in this world, but brushed it away for that moment, before he slowly stepped forward, holding out his hand.

 

"The name's Rick," He spoke, going straight to Stiles' side of the group, offering his outstretched hand to the man behind him. "It's a pleasure to meet ya."

 

The dark haired, light eyed, man just stared at him, moving his eyes back and forth between Rick and the group. It seemed as if he was studying them, sizing them up to see if they were bad or good.

 

That was until a woman's voice sounded in Rick's ears, causing him to look to his left, to see a red haired woman, standing next to a tall tanned man.

 

"Excuse his manners, we usually keep him on a leash," She spoke, turning to glare at the people behind her as some of them giggled and laughed quietly. "Lydia, Stiles' second. I'll be the one to show you around."

 

"Actually, Lyds," Stiles stopped her, "I was going to show them around, with Allison, Theo, and Mason. You know, since Mason is my trainee and Theo could use the social practice with someone other than myself and Liam."

 

"And Allison?" Lydia asked, staring at her alpha's mate as if he had betrayed her.

 

"Do not question him, Lydia. You listen and do it." Derek spoke, for the first time since they had all arrived. He stepped forward, towards Rick, "Derek, Derek Hale. I apologize for a few moments ago, we don't get a lot of people on this side of the woods."

 

The seven people behind him - excluding Stiles and Allison, nodded. Rick just left it at that, as Stiles gestured his own people to go about their business. The only members staying - besides Stiles and Derek, were Allison, a younger man in a deputy's uniform, and Isaac.

 

Rick turned, motioning for his group to finally enter the gates. They did, reluctantly moving forward, and closer to their leader and Stiles. The latter had stepped up, fidgeting with his fingers, and smiling brightly at the group in front of him.

 

"You guys know Allison and Isaac, but you do not know my husband, Derek, and Parrish." He started, gestering to Derek behind him, and over to 'Parrish' whom was locking up the gate after closing it. "Jordan! Come over here, yeah? He's the one that will most likely be the one that you guys will go to if you have any trouble with our people, if I'm not around. Though, you won't have any issues with them all, except Theo or Peter. They're both assholes. Theo is just a loveable asshole."

 

Everyone stayed quiet, as Parrish came and stood beside Stiles and Derek.

 

"Parrish is a rule enforcer, I guess you could say. He's more of a mall cop, honestly," Stiles joked. "If any physical fights break out, which actually happens a lot, Scott, Liam, Jackson, and Malia are hot heads, he breaks them up. My dad has retired and such."

 

"Ha, ha, Stiles." Parrish fake laughed, rolling his eyes and turning to his alpha. "Am I excused, Derek?"

 

Derek nodded, not speaking, before looking at Isaac, "Please, go find Mason and Theo. I imagine that these people want to shower and get some food before night fall." He kissed the side of Stiles' head, mumbling something to him before following after Parrish. He knew that Allison wouldn't let anything happen to him, and Stiles could take care of himself.

 

"I'm sorry about him, and while I'm at it, I'm sorry for Malia, Cora, and Peter also. Derek, he doesn't do well with people, especially strangers. It's nothing personal or against you all." Stiles explained, before continuing, "Malia and Peter, they don't have a filter. Being father and daughter, they both don't think before they speak. They can be rude sometimes. Cora, Derek's sister, she has a very dry, sarcastic humor. Again, nothing against you."

 

Tara and Carl snorted, quietly, making everyone smile shyly. The air wasn't as awkward as it had been.

 

"You might want to tell 'em about Scott and Malira." Allison spoke, laughing quietly at the weirdness that was her ex-boyfriend's relationship.

 

"Right. If you guys see a guy, with a crooked jawline, kissing two different girls, he isn't cheating or playing them. Apparently, when the world ended, polygamy came in. It was really weird at first, but now it's actually adorable."

 

There was a mix of facial expressions, most showed confusion, while others showed curiousity. Without speaking, Rick's group nodded, slowly, shuffling in their places as two boys ran into view. They were both about the same height, one with a darker skin tone than the other.

 

"And there are the two junior members that I love so much." Stiles exclaimed, ruffling both boy's hair as they came to a stop beside them. "This here, is Theo. He and Liam are probably going to be Mason's seconds when Mase, here, takes my place. You know, when I die, hopefully that isn't soon." He laughed.

 

He laughed, a full hearted laugh at the talk of his death as if it was a joke. But apparently, it was, to him at least.

 

"Let's get going on showing y'all around then, yeah? We'll do the official, unofficial introductions on the way."

 

And he walked off, leaving the rest of the group to follow behind him.


	4. NOTE

Hey, guys.

So, this book was originally supposed to be put on hold until February 2018, it's now April 2018.

The thing is, is that there's things that's happened in my life this year. Most of which had been planned, but one.

A week before my 17th birthday, February 18th, my mother passed away in her sleep, while i was away. A month later, my second niece was born, and I moved in with my sister.

But, just so you guys know, this story will be continuing. Just not as Elemental. I will be starting/publishing a new story with the same plot, but with a different way of writing. But as I will be typing it all on my computer, and I don't have internet around me, this will all be happening in the course of a few months.

Until then,  
\- HEM


	5. Lumos

https://archiveofourown.org/works/14249346/chapters/32860686

 

LUMOS IS POSTED AND THE FIRST CHAPTER IS UP!

it's a shorter chapter, around 430 words, but the new story is up. Just remember, i wont be uodating frequently as i would have to type long chapters on my phone and that's kind of hard to do!

Goodnight/Goodmorning, everyone.  
\- HEM

 

P.S

if any of you ever want to reach me;  
tumblr: @hoellandsx  
wattpad: @-hoellands  
twitter: @hoellandsx


End file.
